vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanessa
Vanessa is a main character in the Outbreak Series of Vigilance Chronicles. She is a Velociraptor citizen of Terra District, and a member of the Encampment. She is known to be one of the love interests of Vigilance. Overview Appearance TBA Personality Of all the female Encampment members, Vanessa was one of the kindest and decent women around. Outgoing but a little crazy at times, she is confident and friendly. She cares for the other girls of her group and their well-being, especially Valarie whom they become ‘sisters’. She has a strong bond with Patrick since they share the same interest of pursuing business and finance. TBA Weapons and Abilities Vanessa, like many women of the franchise, start off as a 'damsel-in-distress' with limited combat skills, using her Velociraptor-featured sickle-shaped foot claws and dexterous hands to kick and swipe obstacles. She crafts and wields a makeshift spear in the outbreak. The spear was destroyed after Vigilance stabs the Dreamslayer with it. Since Outbreak, Vanessa remained vulnerable to the Dreamslayer's attack, but mustered up her courage to fight him off in the Battle in the Center World. In Quaking, Vanessa received slight training from Vigilance, wielding two blades made out of salvaged keratin from Undead body parts, for both melee and defense. Later in the episode, she obtains a crossbow from the Social Norms, in which she practiced aiming and shooting before using it in the Battle of the Refuge Fields to fight Tailor's Undead army. When Vanessa became part of the Rebellion, she further expanded her shooting skills, and is now armed with a Galaxy Blaster Pistol while having lost her previous weapons after the events of Quaking. She eventually dropped her combat skills once Terra District resumed civilian life in the Civilian Series. Other than her combat skills, she is fluent in Sinonese language, which she makes use of to communicate well with her fellow Encampment members. Vanessa is also talented in singing. Pre-Outbreak Before the outbreak, Vanessa was enrolled as an assistant in a department store that sells a comprehensive range of products meant mostly for children. She is engaged to her childhood friend, Void. Outbreak Series Vanessa was with Void when the time of the outbreak occurred. She was separated from her boyfriend during the evacuation of the quarantined Terra District, and was left behind along with a few others, whom they bonded with. Naming themselves the Encampment, they remained together for the next three years, hidden in a flat of low-cost housing units and surviving from the Undead. With limited means of communication, Void was unreachable and Vanessa presumes he did not survive the outbreak. Outbreak TBA Possession TBA Quaking TBA Resurgence TBA Sabotage Vanessa does not appear in this episode. Not wanting to be involved with Vigilance or the Undead, Vanessa and several other Encampment members feel that it is safer to be away from Vigilance and the Rebellion, who were at the war with the Undead at this point of time. However, she is mentioned several times by Vigilance who reconsiders Liza Riley over her as his love interest. Terrorize TBA Utopia Vanessa does not appear in this episode. Vengeance Vanessa does not appear in this episode. Civilian Series Vanessa is revealed to have survived the Outbreak Series. Social media states that she now works as a student coach and helper in a primary school in Terra District. Although she does not appear in the episodes in the Civilian Series, Vigilance, going by his original name Victor Edwards, mentions her several times, hinting that he still likes her even if he does not see her anymore. Triva * Vanessa's character design is based on the female Velociraptor from the 2003 documentary Dinosaur Planet. She almost bears a striking resemblance to White Tip, the titular female Velociraptor in the show's episode White Tip's Journey, except the sand grey feathered base is slightly darker. * Chronologically in the franchise, Vanessa is the second love interest to Vigilance. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Love Interests of Victor Edwards